1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wearable display device, and more particularly, to a Head-Mounted Display (HMD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional, see-through HMD device includes one or two cameras for acquiring an image of an actual surrounding environment. The video see-through HMD device synthesizes an actual image input from a camera with a virtual image generated by a computer by using a video synthesizer, and presents the synthesized image to a user through a display such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) attached on the HMD device.
The video see-through HMD device may accurately display a virtual object in a desired position by using a computer vision technique. However, since the display screen is small, the resolutions of both actual and virtual environments are limited.